Vie a Venise
by Cyberpix
Summary: Certains Immortels se battent sans se poser de questions, d'autres en cherchent la raison. Mais ce qu'ils vont trouver n'est forcement ce qu'ils attendaient...


Vie à Venise - Frédéric Jeorge

  
Mars-Avril 2001  


  
  


  
**DISCLAIMER**  
Bon, comme d'hab', l'univers, certains persos, tout ça, Rysher / Panzer / Davis, pas d'argent loin de là, just for fun etc.  
  
**REMERCIEMENTS**  
Mes pré-lectrices pour leurs précieuses suggestions et corrections, ma Môman pour la relecture, vous pour avoir la gentillesse de me lire.  
  
  


  


  
  
Venise est déserte aujourd'hui. Les touristes ne sont pas nombreux à cette époque de l'année. Entre le carnaval et les beaux jours, il reste l'entre deux saisons, l'entre deux époques presque. Quand le temps est à la foule Venise n'est plus, mais quand le temps est au calme la ville redevient elle-même, exemple de la folie des hommes peu à peu prise à la mer, peu à peu reprise par la mer.  
  
  
Sur la place le lion veille, fidèle à son poste, indifférent aux pigeons. Les palais sont à leur place, le clocher penche toujours un peu, les dalles luisent sous les derniers rayons du couchant. Le temps est suspendu à l'astre qui plonge inéluctablement. Plus rien ne bouge, plus rien ne compte. Puis c'est l'apothéose, le soleil flamboie une dernière fois, il crie à la face de tous son retour. Non, il n'en a pas fini avec Venise. Demain viendra, demain il sera là, et les ruelles et les canaux, et les gondoles et les églises, il vous réchauffera à nouveau, il séchera pour un temps l'eau qui vous ronge, l'eau qui vous dévore.  
  
  
Et c'est fini, le jour s'en est allé. La vie reprend son cours, dans l'ombre à présent. Un à un les lampadaires s'allument, on dirait qu'ils le sont encore à la main. Le silence à son tour est rompu par un vaporetto bruyant qui passe dans le canal. Les conversations, un instant suspendues devant le spectacle immuable et fastueux du crépuscule, reprennent mais plus nerveuses, plus rapides, comme un reflet de la crainte instinctive qui prend chacun de nous, êtres du jour, lorsque la nuit et ses ombres viennent recouvrir le monde.  
  
  
  
  
On est à Venise, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
  
  
L'hiver est fini, le carnaval et ses costumes de tulle sont passés. Il fait frais, pas vraiment froid, mais on se félicite d'avoir emporté son pull en sortant.  
  
  
Il y a un petit café sur la place. Il dispose de centaines de chaises et refuse tout de même du monde à chaque minute en haute saison, mais pour le moment seules quelques tables éparses sont occupées. Autour du plateau de marbre blanc de l'une d'elles, trois personnes sont réunies. D'ici on dirait trois amis de longue date, ils parlent parfois, parfois ils se taisent, plongés dans leurs souvenirs ou simplement heureux d'être ensembles après une longue séparation.  
  
  
Son torchon blanc sur le bras et un plateau à la main un serveur vient une fois de plus leur demander, de façon chaque fois plus pressante, si ces messieurs-dames reprennent une consommation. Cela fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils contemplent leurs tasses ou leurs chopes vides. L'un d'eux glisse au garçon quelques milliers de lires, il se retire sans plus insister. Après tout… S'ils préfèrent payer pour rester sur leurs chaises plutôt que sur les bancs publics, libre à eux.  
  
  
  
  
Un pigeon téméraire se pose sur une table proche, il picore quelques miettes, et saute sur leur table. Pas un ne fait un geste pour le chasser. Ils semblent tous trois être ailleurs. Et de fait, ils le sont par la pensée. Ils reviennent à leur dernière rencontre. C'était ici même, soixante-deux ans auparavant. Le même café, la même table, la même place, la même ville. Il est bon d'avoir parfois des repères qui bougent peu dans un monde où tout s'écroule.  
  
  
Soixante-deux ans. Un long moment. Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne semble âgé. Le dos à la mer, un homme se balance sur sa chaise. Il semble toujours sur le point de tomber à la renverse, mais parvient toujours à se rétablir miraculeusement, à la seconde exacte ou la force de gravité est sur le point de le sermonner pour la défier ainsi. A cet homme on donne un peu moins d'une trentaine d'années. Il n'est pas très grand, mais trapu et il donne l'impression d'une grande force physique. Il porte les cheveux longs, dont les mèches noires sont retenues en queue de cheval par un lacet de cuir. La peau très mate, le regard perçant et les pommettes hautes, il a le type amérindien, plutôt rare parmi la foule pourtant bigarrée qui parcoure d'ordinaire la place St-Marc.  
  
  
Face à lui, une femme repose enfin son verre vide depuis longtemps. Elle est habillée avec soin, on sent que chaque détail de ses vêtements a été choisi pour sa cohérence avec le reste. Ses cheveux châtains sont remontés en chignon et un maquillage discret renforce son image de femme du monde, distinguée, sans ostentation. Ses traits sont larges, le nez un peu fort, et si elle n'est pas particulièrement jolie elle n'en dégage pas moins un certain charme. Elle pourrait avoir quarante-cinq, peut-être cinquante ans.  
  
  
Le troisième personnage joue avec sa cuillère à café. Les coudes sur la table, il la fait passer de doigt en doigt avec dextérité. Ses mains sont longues et fines, il pourrait être artiste. Musicien peut-être. Plus jeune que les autres, dans sa vingtième année sans doute, il est très beau, le profil classique et le front large, de lourdes boucles blondes sur une peau pâle. Il est encore presque imberbe, seul un duvet recouvre ses joues pleines.  
  
  
  
  
Qui sont-ils ? On ne le sait pas et leur conversation en apprend peu puisqu'ils se taisent depuis le passage du garçon de café. L'homme au type indien cesse soudain de se balancer et se penche en avant. Il regarde le jeune homme et lui demande doucement, comme s'il abordait un sujet très délicat "Tu as des nouvelles, pour ton œuvre ? ". L'intéressé soupire, détourne le regard, répond du bout des lèvres en un souffle à peine audible. "Non, rien de concret. On me parle d'une expo à Londres, un musée à Bruxelles. Je ne sais pas encore.". L'autre n'insiste pas, et recommence à se balancer. La femme a un instant quitté son verre des yeux pour scruter ceux du jeune homme, puis y est revenu. Il est évident qu'ils ont abordé un thème douloureux.  
  
  
Ces trois personnes, rien ne les distingue en fait des autres clients du café. En s'éloignant un peu, leurs voix sont couvertes par la rumeur de la place, amplifiée et déformée par les murs centenaires. Un groupe isolé passe, des Allemands ou des Danois. Ils prennent quelques photos malgré le soir tombé et quelques éclairs de flash attirent un instant l'attention sur eux, avant qu'un envol massif de pigeons ne l'en détourne. L'eau clapote, une gondole à touristes passe, emmenant un couple de jeunes mariés en lune de miel de carte postale.  
  
  
  
  
Sur la terrasse, les trois n'ont pas bougé. Ils semblent avoir tout leur temps. Et ils l'ont. Car il ne faut, comme jamais, se fier aux apparences, et le plus âgé des trois n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit. En fait, c'est le jeune homme blond le plus ancien. On trouvait déjà étrange qu'il ai pu être présent à cette même table plus d'un demi siècle auparavant, mais en fait il était là avant même que le café ouvre, avant que Venise sorte des flots, avant que l'Italie existe, avant que Rome naisse et meure. Il s'appelle Demeos, il vient de Crète, il est né il y a 2412 ans, il est Immortel.  
Après lui, c'est l'Indien le plus âgé. Son nom est Stibilpa Lialo, ce qui peut se traduire par "Loup pour ses ennemis". Il a grandi dans les grandes plaines de ce qui est devenu le mid-west américain, peu avant l'arrivée des Anglais.  
Leur cadette est Mary-Ann Thumbpelton. Seconde épouse de James Thumbpelton qui fut notaire à Bath, Pays de Galles, de 1809 à 1823.  
  
  
  
  
Trois amis intemporels, trois personnes hors du temps. Maintenant, sachant cela, la belle place de Venise ne semble plus si ancienne. Ces dalles qui semblaient avoir toujours été là, on les croirait posées d'hier quand Demeos les regarde. Le vieillard qui passe près de Mary-Ann ne semble plus si sage. La nuit qui monte au-dessus de Stibilpa reste le seul point dont on soit sûr qu'il est plus âgé qu'eux trois. Ils sont donc Immortels. Ils ne l'ont pas choisi, et c'est parfois plus un fardeau qu'un don.  
  
  
En y regardant mieux, et maintenant que l'on sait quoi chercher, on remarque que sous son jean, la cuisse du Crétois est déformée. Cela peut n'être qu'un grand portefeuille et un froissement du tissu. Mais s'il s'agissait du fourreau d'un glaive, dissimulé contre la jambe ?  
Il faut bien suivre la mode pour s'en rendre compte, mais finalement, le long manteau de velours noir qui semble négligemment jeté sur les genoux de la Galloise n'est pas si coordonné avec son tailleur. Il est inutilement long et épais. Pour quelle raison, si ce n'est pour cacher une longue dague ouvragée ?  
L'homme des plaines ne laisse rien voir. Plus d'aptitude à la discrétion ou pas de lame du tout ? Difficile à dire. Il faudrait s'approcher pour en savoir plus, mais on n'ose pas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quelles sont leurs histoires ? Comment se sont-ils connus ? Pourquoi sont-ils là, ils semblent attendre mais quoi ? On voudrait bien savoir, mais on ne le sait pas.  
  
  
Eux ils le savent, ils se souviennent. Ils ont vu bien des époques, bien des changements, bien des lieux et des gens, mais ils se souviennent. Et les souvenirs peuvent être plus cruels que toute autre chose.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][1]

  
  
  
  
DEMEOS  
**Crète, au bord de la mer Egée, 392 av J.-C.**  
  
  
  
- Demeos !  
- Oui j'arrive, un instant !  
  
  
Le jeune homme noua son pagne en hâte. Il fit un dernier clin d'oeil à Talia, son esclave, son amie en fait. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble dans la maison de Themedeon, le père de Demeos, et sa compagne des jeux de l'enfance était devenue celle des plaisirs adultes. La jeune fille était langoureusement allongée sur sa couche, et regardait son Apollon courir à l'appel de son père.  
  
  
  
  
Themedeon était au milieu de la cour centrale, assis sur le bord de la fontaine installée à grands frais. Ses messagers allaient et venaient, courrant sans cesse lui apporter des nouvelles fraîches. De toute évidence, quelque chose d'important s'annonçait.  
- Père, je suis là.  
- Ah, Demeos... Ecoute mon fils... Des ennemis arrivent. Je ne sais pas qui au juste. Ils sont arrivés sur nos côtes et ont rasé le village où ils ont débarqué. Ils parlent une langue barbare et semblent être de rudes guerriers. La Cité me demande des hommes pour les combattre, et je vais devoir envoyer ma garde. La maison sera sans défense le temps qu'ils reviennent et...  
- Oui père ?  
- Tu sais combien j'étais opposé à ce que tu deviennes artiste, à sculpter la pierre comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas un travail pour toi, tu seras mon successeur, pas un ouvrier maçon. Pourtant... ce que tu fais dépasse tout ce que j'ai vu de ma vie. Tes oeuvres méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je ne te voulais pas ouvrier, je ne te voulais pas artiste. Mais tu as ce génie, mon fils, qui est un don des Dieux. Je les offenserais en te le faisant gâcher. Tu iras à Athènes s'il le faut, mais tu offriras à Zeus la grandeur de tes statues. Il faut les protéger de ces envahisseurs. Si mes messagers disent vrai, la menace est sérieuse. Prend Themiscle avec toi et quatre maures robustes. Emportez tout dans la petite grotte à l'Hermès.  
- Mais père, je ne veux pas que quiconque à part toi, mère et Talia voit mon travail pour l'instant !  
- Talia est une esclave, elle l'a vu. Nos autres gens peuvent bien le voir aussi. Il n'est plus temps de discourir, fils, la menace approche.  
  
  
A contrecoeur, Demeos alla chercher de l'aide pour déménager ses précieuses statues. Les esclaves et leur superviseur restèrent bouche bée en découvrant ce à quoi le jeune maître avait passé les dernières années.  
Jaillissant de blocs du marbre blanc le plus pur, neuf muses dansaient, Pan jouant un air de sa flûte au centre du groupe. Le travail était presque achevé, il ne manquait pour ainsi dire que le visage de Clio. Mais l'oeuvre était si magnifique, si parfaitement exécuté que ceux qui le contemplaient croyaient vraiment entendre la musique du Dieu, voir les mouvements des jeunes filles, et n'avaient plus que l'envie de se joindre à eux. Chacun des personnages avait sa personnalité, son expression, et les yeux étaient incrustés de nacre brillant pêché par Demeos lui-même.  
  
  
  
  
Mais le temps pressait. Tout en observant leur maître avec un nouveau regard encore plus respectueux, presque craintif devant tant de talent, les esclaves transportèrent la pesante Clio de marbre jusqu'à la grotte à offrandes de la famille. Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard, au milieu des cris et d'une grande agitation. Il fallait faire vite, la menace était plus pressante que prévue. Deux autres heures d'efforts plus tard, Pan avait rejoint la muse à l'abri.  
  
  
La maisonnée était en effervescence. Au lieu d'attaquer la cité comme on s'y attendait, l'armée barbare la contournait et marchait droit vers l'Ouest. Leur but devait être la récolte, tout le grain de l'année entreposé dans le village suivant. La demeure de Themedeon était sur leur chemin, et à la vitesse à laquelle ils progressaient, ils seraient là d'ici peu !  
  
  
  
  
Toutefois les esclaves et Demeos étaient fourbus, il leur fallait se reposer un peu avant de continuer. C'était sous-estimer la rapidité des ennemis. Ils allaient sortir de l'atelier du jeune homme lorsque les premiers guerriers atteignirent le portique. Ils déferlèrent dans la villa, tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient devant eux. Voyant cela, des esclaves fuyaient en tous sens, les plus fidèles prenaient les armes pour défendre leurs maîtres. La statue qu'ils allaient emporter fut lâchée, elle tomba sur les dalles de la cour et sous les yeux horrifiés de Demeos, un membre se brisa. Il se jeta à terre, inconscient du massacre alentours, et venait de récupérer le fin bras de la muse lorsqu'un coup de masse le souleva et le rejeta dans son atelier. La cage thoracique brisée, il rebondit sur son stock de marbre, à l'équilibre compromis par le choc, et resta à terre, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche tachant la pureté de la roche blanche.  
  
  
Il parvint encore à se retourner, puis ne put plus bouger. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit son père tomber sous le glaive d'un envahisseur, et Talia, sa Talia, emportée par les barbares.  
  
  
La horde était passée. Demeos était toujours conscient. Un homme, richement vêtu, entra dans son atelier dévasté et resta en arrêt devant les sculptures qui restaient. Il appela son second, et d'autres hommes vinrent emporter ce qui restait de l'oeuvre sublime. Avant que tout ne parte, Demeos trouva encore la force de pousser un long cri désespéré.  
Cela ne fit qu'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le barbare envoyé pour l'achever n'eut qu'à pousser un peu un lourd bloc de marbre en équilibre sur les autres. Il tomba sur le torse de l'artiste volé, dans un atroce craquement d'os brisés.  
  
  
  
  
Plus personne n'était vivant dans la demeure après le passage des brutes. La région fut pillée, et resta déserte longtemps.  
Demeos, écrasé sous ce qui était destiné à devenir un jeune satyre venu se mêler à la fête champêtre, resta là sept ans. Les belles mosaïques de la maison s'écaillèrent, la fontaine se boucha, les cadavres autour se décomposèrent. Des plantes envahirent le patio, des animaux nichèrent dans les chambres. Un seul corps restait intact, les bêtes, les insectes et le temps n'y touchaient pas.  
  
  
  
  
Il advint qu'un soir, un voyageur isolé s'abrita d'un orage dans la maison abandonnée et découvrit le jeune homme mort, mais non décomposé. Hasard ou destin, ce voyageur isolé n'était pas un homme ordinaire, et il avait déjà beaucoup, beaucoup d'expérience de la vie.  
  
  
S'aidant de son robuste bâton de marche comme levier, Méthos fit basculer le bloc de pierre pour dégager le corps. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, et si ce n'était certes pas le premier cadavre qu'il voyait, celui-ci, aplati des hanches à la tête était particulièrement abîmé, comme à l'instant de sa mort en fait. Le crâne avait été broyé, tout était écrasé si bien que l'Immortel était bien en peine de savoir si cette personne était jeune ou vieille, Grecque, Crétoise ou barbare… Selon son cher principe Méthos ne s'attarda pas et sans même attendre la fin de la pluie il reprit son chemin.  
  
  
  
  
Son état était tel qu'il fallut cinq jours entiers à Demeos pour ressusciter. Il s'éveilla un matin, intact et beau comme au jour où il avait quitté la couche de Talia pour répondre à son père. Sa tunique avait pourri depuis longtemps, il était seul, nu et grelottant dans ce qui avait été sa maison. Il invoqua ses Dieux, il appela Hadès, il pria, il pleura. Il ne comprenait pas. Quand il trouva dans l'herbe les squelettes de ceux qu'il avait aimés, qu'il identifia aux restes de vêtements, à un bijou oublié par les pilleurs, il pleura de nouveau.  
Quelle malédiction le faisait marcher sous la face du soleil, respirer et vivre, alors qu'il se savait mort, de la façon la plus définitive qui soit ?  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][2]

  
  
  
  
**Venise, de nos jours**  
  
  
  
-Pan et Clio n'ont jamais été découverts, grâce à Zeus. J'ai retrouvé Melpomène peu après la naissance du Christ. Elle était dans un jardin à Rome, ça m'a fait un choc ! Elle était là, seule sans ses soeurs, chez ces maudits romains. C'est à ce moment je crois que j'ai su qu'il fallait les réunir. Je suis resté près d'elle jusqu'à la chute de Rome. Lors des pillages, je l'ai protégée, j'ai beaucoup tué pour elle. Lorsque j'ai pu je l'ai enfin emportée. Je l'ai ramenée, seul, jusque chez moi. Elle était cachée dans une charrette, sous le foin. Je l'ai tirée à pied puis en barque jusqu'en Crète. Je suis souvent mort d'épuisement au cours de ce voyage, mais elle a rejoint sa sœur. Là j'ai muré ma grotte. Et j'ai cherché les autres. Calliope avait perdu un bras, quelque artiste maladroit lui en avait collé un nouveau, en Perse en 354. J'ai manœuvré avec ses ennemis pour faire envahir le palais du sultan. En seul récompense de ma traîtrise, j'ai demandé la Calliope manchote. Elle est avec ses soeurs. Euterpe a été perdue au cours des siècles, Polymnie détruite pendant le siège de Paris en 1870, elle a servi de bélier pour enfoncer des portes !  
  
  
  
  
Demeos s'était mis à parler d'un coup, il pleurait au nom de ses muses détruites, riait à celles qu'il avait recouvrées. L'oeuvre de sa vie, créée d'après lui sous inspiration divine, continuait à l'obséder deux mille ans plus tard.  
  
  
-Et tu n'as jamais essayé de les refaire ? demanda Mary-Ann.  
  
  
Un long silence suivi. On aurait pu croire que Demeos n'avait pas entendu la question.  
  
  
-Je reviens du musée Paul Getty, en Californie. Ils ont de belles pièces. Mais ce que j'espérais être Terpsichore n'en est qu'une pâle copie. Je cherche toujours Erato, Thalie et Uranie.  
  
  
Le regard du Crétois revint à son amie galloise, il plongea au fond de ses yeux noisette, de ses yeux qui la faisaient se sentir si jeune, si jeune par rapport à lui.  
  
  
-Je ne peux plus sculpter, Mary, les Dieux m'inspiraient autrefois. Les muses guidaient mon bras tandis qu'Hephaistos frappait sur mon marteau pour me faire sortir de la roche les merveilles qu'elle contenait. Mais les anciens Dieux sont morts, Mary, je suis plus vieux que les Dieux. Les Dieux ne sont pas immortels. Nous, si. Mais je ne peux plus sculpter. Mais toi, dis-moi, comment vont tes enfants ?  
-Eh bien, ça va. Mark vient de finir ses études de droit. Je crois qu'il fera un bon avocat. Emily, la plus jeune, a commencé des leçons de piano. Elle n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, mais ça viendra. Les autres continuent leur route. Si, il y a Tommy, de la branche Stevens, qui me pose des soucis. Il fait des bêtises, touche à des poudres dangereuses et vole ses parents pour s'en procurer. Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était pour la drogue, alors je lui en faisais parvenir, mais quand j'ai compris, tu penses bien que j'ai arrêté. Il va falloir que j'intervienne pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
-C'est quelle génération depuis...  
-La neuvième déjà. J'ai de plus en plus de travail à suivre toutes les ramifications ! Et encore, ils ont moins d'enfants, mais sont toujours plus dispersés.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][3]

  
  
  
  
MARY-ANN THUMBPELTON  
**Bath, pays de Galles, 1799 ap. J.-C.**  
  
  
  
-Oui, je le veux  
-Par les liens sacrés du mariage...  
  
  
Mary-Ann n'entendait plus le pasteur qui récitait son texte. Toute entière, elle regardait James, son époux devant Dieu. Ce n'était pas leur premier mariage, à l'un comme à l'autre, mais la magie était intacte. La femme de James était morte en couche en mettant au monde leur quatrième enfant. Mary venait de Londres et était à Bath parce qu'elle n'y connaissait personne qui puisse expliquer son départ de la capitale. Son mari était mort dans des circonstances peu honorables et elle fuyait les ragots. En arrivant en Pays de Galles, elle avait rencontré ce clerc si séduisant. Lui avait été très attiré par cette lady élégante venue du grand monde. A la mort de sa première femme il n'avait fait aucun doute dans son esprit que Mary serait la mère qu'il fallait à ses enfants et l'épouse parfaite pour lui.  
  
  
Et peu après, les voilà mariés. Les années se succédèrent, heureuses. James devint notaire à son tour, ouvrit son propre office, prospéra. Les enfants grandissaient harmonieusement, et Mary-Ann les considérait comme les siens.  
  
  
A mesure que la réputation des Thumbpelton grandissait, leurs relations mondaines s'élevaient. C'était au cours d'une somptueuse réception chez le bourgmestre que Mary avait rencontré Hugh Fitzcairn. Le sourire charmeur, parlant un anglais archaïque parfois déconcertant, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué en entrant. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le saluer, en femme du monde. Il allait lui présenter ses hommages à son tour quand il s'immobilisa au milieu de sa courbette et la fixa intensément. Lui d'ordinaire si volubile ne sut que bafouiller un bref salut, avant de s'éclipser. Mary, qui le prenait déjà pour un excentrique, ne s'en inquiéta guère, mais en cours de soirée il revint la voir et l'entraîna un peu contre son gré dans une pièce isolée qu'il ferma à clé.  
  
  
  
  
-Enfin, Sir Fitzcairn, ce n'est pas convenable, que vont penser nos hôtes et mon mari ?  
-Ne vous en inquiétez pas, nous avons à parler et c'est de la plus haute importance.  
  
  
Ce qu'il lui apprit alors était si inconcevable, si contraire à ce qu'elle avait toujours vu, ce que ses précepteurs et la Bible lui avaient enseigné qu'elle ne le crut pas.  
-Je ne devrait absolument pas vous le dire... Mais vous le verrez Mary. Si vous mourez violemment, vous reviendrez parmi les vivants. Si cela doit arriver, je vous souhaite de ne pas trépasser trop tard. Vous pouvez vous défendre, même en tant que femme, mais si vous êtes trop âgée lorsque cela arrivera, vos chances seront bien faibles, c'est pour cela que j'enfreint la règle en vous dévoilant cela. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous aider à le faire maintenant... Disant ces mots, il avait dégainé son poignard. Horrifiée, Mary-Ann Thumbpelton s'enfuit en courant.  
  
  
  
  
Le temps passa, et elle avait oublié la révélation de son Immortalité latente lorsqu'elle se fit renverser par une calèche, quelques années plus tard. Le conducteur s'enfuit, et on ne la retrouva que plusieurs heures après. La blessure avait été mortelle, mais suffisamment peu profonde pour que Mary ait déjà ressuscité. Tout ce que lui avait dit Sir Fitzcairn lui revint en mémoire. Il avait donc dit vrai... Elle ne parla de rien à personne, et continua sa vie parmi les siens pendant encore de longues années.  
  
  
Mais le temps passaient. Ses enfants grandissaient, son mari et ses amis vieillissaient. On commença par la trouver encore belle, puis bien conservée, puis vraiment chanceuse, et l'on commença a se poser franchement des questions. James avait à présent les cheveux gris. L'aîné de ses fils allait bientôt se marier. Mary savait que le départ qu'elle repoussait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps ne devait pas être plus retardé.  
  
  
Mary Thumbpelton est partie un matin de septembre. La maison était déserte. Elle laissa sur le buffet une longue lettre, tâchée de larmes, dans laquelle elle leur disait à tous combien elle les aimait, combien elle était désolée de les quitter, mais qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle concluait en leur promettant qu'elle serait toujours, toujours à leurs côtés.  
Elle est sortie avec son panier et sa robe de ville, son chapeau et ses gants, et salua ses voisins qui voyaient cette chère Mary sortir, probablement pour aller visiter l'une de ses oeuvres de charité. Elle marcha vite et loin, et ce n'est qu'au sortir de la ville que son chagrin et sa douleur éclatèrent. Aveuglée par ses pleurs, elle enfila le manteau d'ouvrière qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son sac, jeta son chapeau et ses gants dans un buisson et s'en fut sur les chemins. Elle rejoignit Hugh Fitzcairn avec qui elle avait malgré tout gardé contact, il la forma à sa difficile condition d'Immortelle.  
  
  
  
  
Le temps a bien passé depuis, mais la tristesse est toujours là. Elle assista, vêtue de noir et cachée sous une voilette opaque, aux funérailles de son mari bien-aimé, puis à celle de ses enfants, de ses petits-enfants, arrières-petits-enfants...  
Depuis, pour neuf générations déjà, elle était pour sa famille les riches tantes lointaines qui décédaient juste au moment approprié en léguant leurs fortunes au jeune couple qui en avait besoin. Elle était le coup de pouce qui jouait de son influence centenaire pour obtenir un logement, un emploi. Elle était la femme mystérieuse qui intervenait pour remettre dans le droit chemin ceux qui risquaient de s'en éloigner. Elle les protégeait et veillait sur eux. Cette famille c'était ses enfants, elle était leur mère par-delà les siècles.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][4]

  
  
  
  
**Venise, de nos jours**  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?  
  
  
La nuit était bien noire à présent. Le café allait fermer, et le vent venu du large devenait vraiment froid. Demos, Stibilpa et Mary attendaient deux amis, et qu'ils ne soient pas là ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Des amitiés comme celles qui les unissaient n'étaient pas de celles qui s'oubliaient. Ils pouvaient se fixer un rendez-vous précis un siècle avant la date et y être ponctuels, sans s'être jamais contacté entre-temps. Pour citer Brassens, si l'un d'eux manquait à bord, c'est qu'il était mort.  
  
  
Ils commençaient à perdre espoir lorsqu'une silhouette souple, à la démarche reconnaissable entre toutes, s'approcha d'eux. Ils se levèrent tous les trois pour l'accueillir, mais virent au visage du nouveau venu qu'une mauvaise nouvelle était arrivée.  
-Hugh est mort.  
  
  
Mary se mit à pleurer en silence, Stibilpa serra les poings.  
-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Demeos  
-Hélas oui. Je reviens de chez McLeod. Il était là en 95 quand c'est arrivé à Paris, par Kalas. Duncan l'a vengé mais... Cela ne nous le rend pas.  
-Nous ne sommes plus que quatre alors... Nous devons recruter. La tâche est trop grande pour nous seuls. Venez, nous devons faire le point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Les quatre Immortels embarquèrent à la suite de Demeos dans un bateau discret qui les emmena au large de Murano. Ils jetèrent l'ancre et éteignirent toutes les lumières. Ici, en pleine nuit, nul ne pouvait les voir, les entendre ou les combattre. Le secret était total, et ils entendaient bien le conserver.  
Depuis plus de deux cents ans, un petit groupe d'Immortels dont les derniers représentants étaient réunis sur le navire cherchait inlassablement à percer l'un des mystères les plus grands de l'existence des Immortels. Ce n'était celui pas celui de leur origine. Après tout, les humains ne le savaient pas plus qu'eux. Ce n'était pas celui de leur longévité et de leur résistance. La vie elle-même est si mystérieuse que l'Immortalité en plus ou en moins ne change pas tant que ça. Non, ce qu'ils cherchaient, c'était comprendre pourquoi ils se battaient.  
  
  
Sur terre, tout le monde se bat, et les humains sont même les champions de la tuerie, mais au niveau de l'évolution aucune espèce n'a d'intérêt à voir ses membres s'entretuer jusqu'au dernier. Les Lois des Immortels parlent d'un prix. Quel est-il ?  
Demeos était l'un des fondateurs de ce groupe, et le seul d'entre eux qui ait survécu à travers les siècles. Les autres les avaient rejoint plus tard. Il était en quelques sorte leur coordinateur.  
-Bon, je commence. Pour rappel ma mission consiste à rencontrer les plus anciens pour leur demander ce qu'ils savent. J'ai bientôt 2500 ans et je n'ai aucune idée, alors je pensais que mes aînés en auraient. Ce fut très difficile, mais je les ai rencontrés. Peut-être pas tous, peut-être pas les plus vieux, comment savoir, mais voilà ce que j'ai appris. J'ai vu Méthos, il a tout oublié. J'ai vu Kronos avant sa mort, il a cherché à me tuer au lieu de parler. J'ai vu Saabravatpa et Tsao Leu, Tanaek et Darius, ils ne savent pas. J'ai même rencontré Sitalva, oui, elle existe aussi. Mais elle n'en sait pas plus ou en tout cas elle ne veut rien dire. En gros, je n'en suis pas plus avancé. Cinq cents ans de recherches, et je n'en sais pas plus aujourd'hui qu'en commençant.  
-Moi j'ai interrogé les religions, dit Stibilpa. Celles de mes ancêtres, celles de nos conquérants, celles d'Asie et d'Afrique, celles du Nord et du Sud. Elles parlent presque toutes d'une fin, aucune ne parle de nous ou de notre but. Je ne sais pas.  
-J'ai demandé aux philosophes, continua Mary. J'ai étudié les classiques et ceux des Lumières, j'ai directement demandé à ceux des siècles suivants. Les plus grands penseurs humains, de toutes les orientations. Leur vision va au-delà des mots, et ce n'est pas facile de questionner en cachant le sens réel de la question. Mais au final, moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je crois que les humains ne peuvent nous aider plus.  
  
  
Un lourd silence tomba sur le bateau, seulement troublé par les clapotis de l'eau sur la coque. Le dernier arrivé n'avait pas encore prit la parole, mais nul ne l'en pressait. Le temps, ils l'avaient. Ce sont des réponses qu'ils voulaient.  
A plusieurs reprises, Ibrahim ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, et au dernier moment y renonçait. Il était sage, jamais ne prenait la parole avant d'avoir longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire. Ibrahim était mort dans le désert, terrassé par un scorpion redoutable, il y avait de cela près de six cents ans. L'anonymat relatif de son voile bleu de Touareg lui avait permit de rester quelques temps dans différentes tribus de son peuple, qu'il avait ensuite quitté pour parcourir le globe. Il n'avait rejoint les quêteurs de la vérité menés par Demeos qu'assez récemment, et dirigeait son enquête vers les milieux scientifiques.  
  
  
Lentement, il versa du thé à ses amis, se servit à son tour. Ses gestes étaient précis, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient repérer sa nervosité cachée à une certaine tension des muscles, une légère brusquerie lorsqu'il reposa la théière. Il poussa un long soupir, et se décida enfin à parler.  
-Moi, j'ai une théorie. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas l'étayer sur des preuves fiables tant que le Gathering final ne sera pas arrivé, mais elle a le mérite de se tenir...  
  
  
L'Indien, la Galloise et le Crétois étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Si Ibrahim parlait, c'est que sa théorie était au point et qu'il l'avait longuement mûrie, pendant des années sans doute. Savoir pourquoi ils se battaient leur était essentiel. Ils étaient tous pacifistes, et refusaient leur destin de guerriers sans raison. Prendre une vie lorsque cela en sauve d'autres, lorsque cela empêche un être nuisible de commettre son forfait ou un village d'être détruit, cela pouvait à la limite se comprendre. Mais tuer quelqu'un sous le seul prétexte qu'il ou elle est différent, ou en l'occurrence semblable, était quelque choses qu'ils refusaient. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être armés et de se défendre à mort s'il le fallait pour garder leur tête en place. Tous, sauf Stibilpa.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][5]

  
  
  
  
STIBILPA LIALO  
**Terre des Hurons, future province canadienne de Québec, 1710 ap. J.-C.**  
  
  
  
Son cheval était fourbu, mais Stibilpa le poussait encore et toujours. Le cheval était sans doute la seule chose positive que les Espagnols et les Anglais aient apporté de ce côté de l'océan. Le reste, fusils, alcool, maladies, tortures et massacres. Une religion cruelle imposée à ceux de ses frères qui avaient survécu aux massacres. " Loup pour ses Ennemis " était mort pour la première fois au combat quelques années avant que les premiers Blancs arrivent dans les plaines. Son Chaman l'avait ramené à la vie, aussi surpris que le mort lui-même et que ceux de la tribu que l'incantation traditionnelle ait fonctionné !  
Pendant deux générations, Stibilpa vécut parmi les siens, ennemi terrible et invincible, qui se relevait même criblé de flèches. Il avait quitté son peuple après une terrible bataille contre les Iroquois. Il s'était fait tuer parmi les premiers et le temps qu'il ressuscite sa tribu était décimée. Avant qu'il se relève, un jeune guerrier ennemi s'approcha de son corps sans vie et, s'inspirant de ce qu'il avait vu faire à d'étranges hommes blancs qui venaient de l'Est, il prit son scalp. Déshonoré et seul, Stibilpa s'en fut vers le Nord.  
  
  
  
  
Il rencontra un jour deux de ces étrangers. Il s'était caché derrière une crête en entendant les pas de chevaux. A cette époque, seuls les Blancs en utilisaient. D'habitude, il lui était aisé de se cacher de ces rustres, mais ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. Ils levèrent ensemble la tête vers lui et dirigèrent leurs montures à sa rencontre. Quand ils approchèrent, il fut saisi de migraine, et sut instinctivement que ces deux Blancs étaient de sa race, sa race réelle, plus profondément enfouie en lui que l'apparence qu'il partageait avec son peuple. Il sut aussi, mais cela, c'est sa sagesse qui le lui apprit, que ces hommes n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Ils parlaient même un peu sa langue, et ils se présentèrent à lui.  
  
  
Il resta avec eux trois ans, durant lesquels Claudius Gaius et Tark Johanessen le formèrent et lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il devait se méfier de ses semblables. Ensuite, il continua sa route vers le Nord.  
  
  
  
  
Un siècle après, il avait déjà vu bien des pays et bien des peuples, il avait surtout vu les Blancs tout voler et détruire, et il en avait tué beaucoup pour cela. En ce moment il fuyait leur justice et se cachait chez les Hurons. Ils avaient aussi plus que leur lot d'hommes blancs, mais avaient réussi à conserver relativement plus de liberté que leurs frères du Sud.  
  
  
Une vieille femme lui parla un soir d'un guerrier redoutable qui vivait dans les montagnes depuis avant que le grand-père de son grand-père soit enfant. Il tuait ceux qui s'aventuraient sur son territoire et...  
Les jeunes interrompirent l'ancêtre. Cette histoire ne faisait même pas partie de leurs légendes, et cela les effrayait qu'elle en parle comme d'un fait réel. Mais la curiosité de Stibilpa était aiguillée. Un Indien comme lui pourrait peut-être l'aider à lutter contre l'arrivée toujours plus massive des blancs. Il explora donc la montagne à sa recherche, et au bout d'un moment ressentit un buzz. Comme il le pensait, ce guerrier légendaire était aussi Immortel.  
Il était son frère de sang, son frère de temps, mais il était mauvais. Stibilpa Lialo put à peine lui parler avant de devoir l'affronter. Il n'avait qu'exceptionnellement combattu d'autres Immortels qui étaient alors très rares dans cette partie du monde, mais avait suffisamment guerroyé pour se battre très efficacement. Son corps était jeune, et il savait où viser, contrairement à tous ses malheureux prédécesseurs.  
  
  
Le duel fut long et brutal, mais le jeune Immortel triompha de son aîné corrompu. Cet homme était bien plus ancien qu'il ne le supposait, et il venait de très loin. Il avait vu des horreurs inimaginables qui l'avaient rendu fou, et son quickening fut une expérience traumatisante pour Stibilpa qui endura en une fois des siècles d'atrocités.  
Lorsque ce fut fini il tomba au sol, malade et nauséeux. Ce jour-là, il se jura que jamais plus, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il ne prendrait de Quickening. Chacun ses traumatismes, il avait assez des siens sans s'encombrer de ceux des autres.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][6]

  
  
  
  
**Au large de Venise, de nos jours**  
  
  
  
La tension avait crû d'un coup. Tous à bord se taisaient, attentifs au moindre son de l'extérieur. Il était clair qu'un autre bateau approchait, droit sur eux.  
-On devrait peut-être allumer les feux de position, suggéra Mary-Ann.  
-Je pense plutôt que ceux qui viennent ne sont pas là par hasard, répliqua Stibilpa. On ne navigue pas si près des hauts-fonds par nuit noire si on peut l'éviter. Demeos, tu sens l'un des nôtres ?  
L'ancien Crétois se concentra un instant. Etant nettement plus âgé que ses compagnons, il était un peu plus sensible qu'eux aux buzz distants.  
-Non, ou en tout cas pas encore.  
  
  
Le moteur du navire inconnu hoqueta une dernière fois puis se tut, alors que sa coque raclait celle des Immortels. Des pas se firent entendre. A cette distance, ils auraient su s'il s'était agi de gens comme eux. Enfilant un ciré, Demeos monta sur le pont, à la rencontre des intrus, suivi de Stibilpa. Du carré, Ibrahim et Mary-Ann écoutaient, nerveux. Des voix montèrent, en italien, puis en anglais. Des cris, un coup de feu, le tintement clair d'une épée que l'on dégaine. Le Touraeg et la Galloise se précipitèrent à leur tour sur le pont.  
  
  
Cinq hommes cagoulés étaient montés à bord. A leur pieds, Stibilpa était étendu, mort, la poitrine trouée d'un coup de fusil à pompe. Demeos, glaive au clair, avait renversé l'un des inconnus et, tout en le maintenant en lui pliant un bras dans le dos, il lui appuyait sa lame contre les côtes, tout en s'abritant derrière lui.  
  
  
La situation semblait figée, mais lorsque Ibrahim s'avança dans la lumière du projecteur de l'autre bateau, tout sembla s'accélérer d'un coup. Plusieurs détonations claquèrent dans la nuit, des cris, des coups, puis plus rien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le soleil se leva, fidèle à son rythme, nullement troublé par les tourments du monde. Ses rayons inondèrent la lagune encore endormie, vinrent frapper la coque du bateau de Demeos. Sur le pont trois corps mutilés, dans une mare de sang. Leurs blessures étaient profondes, ils avaient été abattus à bout portant par de puissantes armes à feu. Mais cette femme et ces deux hommes n'étaient pas des humains ordinaires. Avant que l'astre du jour ne sorte de l'horizon, les plaies béantes s'étaient refermées comme par magie. Le sang était toujours là, avec les trous des vêtements et les douilles abandonnées, mais les trois amis vivaient, contre toute logique.  
  
  
-Pourquoi avoir enlevé Ibrahim ? Qui sont-ils ? demanda Mary-Ann.  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Tu as une idée, Stibilpa ?  
-Pas la moindre... par où commencer ?  
-Il nous faut un pisteur expérimenté.  
-Et ça nous mènera où ? Tu veux pister un bateau en suivant ses traces ?  
-Non… Mais voyons vous savez bien que le monde ne nous attend pas. J'ai notamment des parts importantes dans des sociétés récentes. Vous vous rappelez, après la dernière guerre quand je vous ai dit que je voulais investir dans de nouveaux domaines. A l'époque, mes amis mortels ou Immortels, vous compris, vous me l'avaient tous déconseillé. Je ne vous ai pas écouté et j'ai vendu presque tout ce que j'avais amassé depuis la fin du XIXeme. J'ai tout misé sur l'informatique, et il semble que je n'ai pas eu tort. J'ai les moyens de le retrouver. C'est notre ami, et il détient peut-être la clé que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][7]

  
  
  
  
**Londres, quartier des affaires, de nos jours**  
  
  
  
Mary-Ann et Stibilpa étaient restés en arrière, dans un coin sombre de l'immense bureau de Demeos. Par les baies vitrées, les innombrables lumières de la cité financière se reflétaient sur le plafond. Assis à une longue table de bois précieux, en partie caché derrière de coûteux écrans plats, l'ancien Crétois pianotait sur trois claviers tour à tour.  
  
  
Régulièrement, ses téléphones sonnaient, une secrétaire lui annonçait une visite qu'il refusait systématiquement. Il essayait dans toute la mesure du possible de faire gérer ses affaires par des délégués, mais les rares occasions où il était présent dans ses locaux il lui fallait faire face à beaucoup de décisions. Seuls ses plus proches collaborateurs connaissaient son visage, mais bien entendu aucun sa nature. En se grimant, il avait appris au cours des siècles à se donner bien des années de plus que son apparence laissait croire, mais devait tout de même se séparer à intervalles réguliers de ses assistants avant qu'ils ne soupçonnent quelque chose.  
  
  
L'éternel jeune homme avait su prendre le virage à temps, et il utilisait l'informatique depuis ses débuts. Stibilpa et Mary-Ann, eux, n'avaient pas fait la démarche. Ils n'avaient jamais été portés sur la technique. Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus experts dans bien des domaines, parlaient bien des langues, connaissaient bien des techniques et des savoir-faire. Mais depuis quelques décennies, ils se sentaient de plus en plus hors jeu, comme beaucoup de leurs amis Immortels.  
Ils avaient toujours su conserver de l'avance grâce à l'expérience, mais dans le monde actuel l'expérience comptait moins que l'instinct et une certaine agressivité. Dans le cas de l'informatique personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir des siècles de pratique, et les plus expérimentés des anciens se retrouvaient à jeu égal avec des mortels de vingt ans quand il s'agissait de combattre sur le terrain virtuel.  
  
  
  
  
Les détails leurs échappèrent, mais le résultat était là. Lorsque Demeos enfin se tourna vers ses amis, il avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où était détenu Ibrahim. On leur parla de satellite, de piratage de l'intranet du réseau portuaire international, peu importait, la seule information utile était le lieu. « Qui » était secondaire, ils verraient plus tard.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][8]

  
  
  
  
**Maroc, un ancien camp militaire, dans le désert**  
  
  
  
Stibilpa rendit les jumelles à Demeos dans un soupir.  
-Nous sommes Immortels, mais pas Rambo et Lara Croft ! Comment veux-tu que nous rentrions là-dedans ? Tu as vu comment c'est gardé, une véritable armée !  
-Je n'en sais rien encore mais nous trouverons. Il le faut.  
-Et le plus tôt sera le mieux… ajouta Mary-Ann.  
Assise dans le sable, quelques pas derrière eux, la Galloise semblait particulièrement déplacée dans ce décor lunaire. Même vêtue d'un rude treillis, elle conservait dans ses gestes et toute sa personne une élégance naturelle qui faisait que l'on s'attendait à tout instant à la voir servir une tasse de thé plus qu'à dégainer la paire d'Uzis qu'elle gardait à portée de main. Toutefois, malgré son air malheureux et inconfortable, elle ne se plaignait pas. Deux siècles de lutte pour sa survie l'avaient endurcie, et ses armes n'étaient pas là pour décorer. Elle répugnait à s'en servir et n'était nulle part aussi à l'aise que dans un salon chic, mais elle avait tué et saurait tuer encore s'il le fallait, surtout pour venir en aide à un ami qui l'avait souvent secourue lui-même.  
  
  
A la nuit tombée, ils mangèrent en silence un repas froid, et reprirent tour à tour leur poste d'observation. Mais ils n'étaient que trois, et malgré leurs grands âges n'étaient pas ou plus habitués à tenir longtemps dans des telles conditions. Le jour sur le point de se lever les surprit endormis au creux d'une dune. Mais le jour n'était pas seul, avec lui se déplaçait une patrouille. Mary-Ann fut capturée en premier, elle n'eu que le temps de pousser un cri perçant avant d'être bâillonnée et fermement ligotée. Stibilpa réagit vite à l'alerte, mais les gardes étaient nombreux et bien qu'il se débattit violemment, il fut emmené à son tour. Demeos reçut dès le début de l'altercation un violent coup sur la nuque et fut incapable de se défendre.  
  
  
Les trois immortels se retrouvèrent bientôt, penauds et inquiets, enfermés dans un sous-sol nauséabond. Les murs étaient humides et froids, un curieux contraste avec la sécheresse du désert environnant. Les heures passèrent, identiques et mornes, mettant à l'épreuve même la patience millénaire de Demeos. Ils ne parlaient pas entre eux, sûrs d'être espionnés. Ce qui les étonnait le plus était que leurs geôliers leur avaient laissé leurs armes. Ils n'avaient guère eu le loisir de s'en servir lors de leur capture, mais on ne les leur avait pas retirées, alors qu'elles étaient rangées en évidence dans les fourreaux à machettes modifiés de leurs treillis de combat.  
  
  
La nuit tomba, une longue nuit passa et ce fut l'aube à nouveau. Les prisonniers n'avaient rien mangé ni bu depuis la veille et commençaient à en ressentir les effets lorsque trois hommes armés déverrouillèrent la lourde porte de bois et emmenèrent Demeos. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre et le laissèrent seul. Le Crétois ressentait quelque chose de diffus, comme un buzz distant. Ses amis dans les cellules étaient trop éloignés. Ibrahim peut-être ? La sensation s'intensifia, l'Immortel devait approcher. Quelle que soit la réponse qu'il devait avoir, elle n'allait plus tarder à arriver.  
  
  
Une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarquée s'ouvrit en grinçant dans un coin particulièrement sombre de la pièce. Une personne seule entra, en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre. Un Immortel, mais pas Ibrahim, Demeos connaissait assez le Touareg pour en être sûr. Une voix de femme s'éleva, une voix rauque, comme brisée par les ans malgré son immortalité.  
-C'était donc bien toi, le David E. Meos, patron de Silitec International et propriétaire du bateau où on a trouvé ce rat d'Ibrahim. Quand on m'a montré ta photo, je ne l'ai pas cru, c'était trop gros, trop incroyable.  
-Mais qui êtes-vous… Où est Ibrahim et… comment me connaissez-vous ?  
-Je ne te connais pas, Demeos. Mais je te connaissais. En tout cas je le croyais jusqu'à ce jour maudit.  
-Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ! Encore une Immortelle rancunière qui me poursuit pour un vague crime dont je ne suis même pas au courant, qui s'est passé il y a un demi-millénaire ?  
-C'est un peu ça oui, mais j'osais espérer, folle que je suis, que tu t'en souvenais, voire même que tu aies eu des remords… C'était sous-estimer ton égoïsme.  
-Vous allez jouer longtemps à ça ? Eclairez-moi… Vous restez là, pétrifiée...  
-Pétrifiée. Moi ? C'est curieux que tu emploie ce mot, Demeos.  
L'inconnue avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en une langue que Demeos connaissait bien, mais qu'il n'avait pas employé depuis bien des siècles. Sa langue maternelle, celle d'Hérodote et de Socrate, de Pythagore et de Périclès. La femme mystérieuse s'avança enfin dans la lumière, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du Crétois.  
-Regarde-moi bien Demeos. C'était il y a longtemps, mais tu m'as si souvent promis que je serai tienne à jamais...  
  
  
Stupéfait, Demeos regardait un visage qu'il n'avait jamais cru revoir… Son souvenir était resté très net dans son esprit, mais celui qu'il avait en face de lui était un peu différent. Un peu plus âgé sans doute, plus marqué, mais surtout beaucoup plus dur.  
-Talia… Mais… Je ne savais pas que tu étais Immortelle !  
-Ah, tu te souviens tout de même de mon nom. A vrai dire, j'ignorai aussi que c'était ton cas jusqu'à très récemment, et encore je n'étais pas sûre que c'était bien toi. Le monde est grand, Demeos, et visiblement trop peuplé pour que nos routes se soient croisées durant tout ce temps.  
-Talia, tu m'as tant manqué et...  
-Arrête Demeos. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Lorsque les pillards sont arrivés, tu n'as même pas fait un geste vers moi, rien. La dernière image que je garde de toi est celle de l'homme qui jurait m'aimer mais qui s'est jeté aux pieds d'une statue brisée alors que j'étais capturée ! Je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu changer quoique ce soit à ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas avec ton burin que tu aurais seul arrêté la horde. Mais tant qu'à mourir, tu devais essayer. Au moins j'aurais su que je comptais pour quelqu'un. Bien sûr, je n'étais qu'une esclave, mais tu m'as toujours fait croire le contraire, alors quand j'ai découvert ce que c'était vraiment, ce fut encore plus terrible. J'ai été leur chose, leur jouet, pendant des années. Au chef d'abord, puis à ses sbires, et enfin à la meute, à mesure que je m'abîmais. J'en suis morte, Demeos, et durant toutes ces épreuves, au lieu de trouver un semblant de réconfort dans mon passé je ne pouvais que me dire que je comptais moins pour toi que des images de pierre !  
-Mais je...  
  
  
Demeos se tut. Il essayait vainement de rassembler ses souvenirs de l'époque, mais tout était brouillé, confus. C'était il y avait si longtemps ! Talia pleurait en silence, et le Crétois fit un pas en avant.  
-Pardonne-moi...  
Talia recula hors de portée.  
-Te pardonner ? Mon pauvre Demeos. Je ne t'en veux même plus. J'ai eu le temps de voir d'autres époques, d'autres lieux et d'autres hommes. Tu te crois vieux, mais n'oublie pas que je n'ai que quelques saisons de moins. C'est la même chose partout. Quoi que vous disiez, quoi que fassiez, quand vient le moment de prouver votre amour, quand viennent les temps troublés où il est plus nécessaire que jamais, vous vous dévoilez. Alors vous pleurez, alors vous fuyez, alors vous mentez et vous défilez. Je ne t'en veux plus Demeos parce qu'Immortel ou pas, tu n'es qu'un homme.  
  
  
Un long silence suivi. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru un instant, il n'avait pas retrouvé Talia et bien que leur dialogue l'ait secoué Demeos n'était pas près d'admettre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son chef d'œuvre était si hors du temps que pour le jeune homme qu'il était alors, ignorant l'existence de l'immortalité, mieux valait en effet préserver la pureté éternelle du marbre parfait qu'une vie humaine. Mais dans cette optique, et c'est ce qu'il voulait dire à son ancienne amie mais sans trouver les mots pour le faire, il a autant sacrifié sa propre vie que la sienne. Une œuvre pareille méritait plus d'attention qu'elle, oui. Mais que lui aussi, que toute autre vie éphémère d'humain.  
La vie était ironique. Plus de deux millénaires plus tard, lui et dans une moindre mesure Talia avaient conservé leur jeune apparence. Son teint était toujours frais, ses cheveux d'or et ses muscles fermes. Et le marbre, la noble pierre des Dieux, était brisé, jauni par les ans. Plus de peinture sur les statues, plus de nacre dans leurs yeux. Elles avaient plus vieilli qu'eux.  
C'est ce qu'il voulait lui dire, qu'ils s'expliquent enfin, mais il savait qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas. En fait elle avait toujours été jalouse de son œuvre, à qui il accordait plus de temps qu'à elle. Il revint donc au sujet qui l'avait amené à sa rencontre.  
-Et Ibrahim ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?  
-Ce rat est à moi. Ne t'en mêle pas.  
-C'est mon ami, Talia.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Mais moi, c'est mon ennemi. Il m'a fait du tort, bien plus que toi car consciemment, et il va le payer.  
  
  
Elle claqua des mains, les trois gardes entrèrent et se saisirent de Demeos.  
- Enfermez-le avec ses amis, dit-elle en arabe, et amenez-moi le traître.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][9]

  
  
  
  
**Damas, Syrie, 1914**  
  
  
  
L'air était étouffant sous le marché couvert, saturé d'odeurs et de poussière. Saturés aussi étaient les yeux, assaillis de toutes ces couleurs et ces lumières, ces tissus et ces métaux, ces bijoux et ces gâteaux. Saturée de même était l'ouïe, assourdie par les cris des vendeurs, les marchandages des acheteurs et les exclamations des badauds.  
Il était difficile de se concentrer sur une cible dans cet univers mouvant et étourdissant qu'était le souk de Damas, mais la pisteuse n'était pas une débutante. Elle était à l'aise dans cet univers, qui n'avait somme toute que peu changé au cours des derniers siècles. Talia louvoyait entre les étals, évitait souplement un marchant ambulant, et en aucun cas ne perdait sa proie de vue. L'homme en question, inconscient du danger qui se rapprochait à chaque pas, marchait vite, mais on sentait qu'il avait beaucoup moins l'habitude de cet environnement, et il se faisait souvent bousculer ou ralentir dans sa progression.  
Un observateur extérieur n'aurait vu dans cet occidental mal déguisé qu'un touriste tentant de faire couleur locale, mais en s'y penchant un peu, il aurait remarqué se déplaçant en parallèle, le frôlant presque, plusieurs autres hommes, à la forte carrure. Ses gardes du corps. Le nom de celui qu'ils doivent protéger avait été oublié depuis, mais il se rendait alors à une importante réunion concernant la grande guerre qui s'apprêtait à ébranler le monde. Ce trajet en pleine foule lui avait paru la meilleure solution pour se déplacer incognito, mais c'était sans compter l'habileté de ses adversaires.  
  
  
Talia travaillait pour le gouvernement syrien et voulait à tout prix empêcher le journaliste d'atteindre vivant son réseau. Il avait dérobé des informations vitales qu'il était hors de question de laisser filtrer hors du pays. Le hasard faisait qu'un autre Immortel était du même service et collaborait avec elle. Un assez jeune, mais qui ne souhaitait pas se battre, alors pourquoi pas ? Même si Talia restait sur ses gardes, elle l'avait accepté au même titre que ses partenaires mortels.  
  
  
Sa marche rapide avait amené le fuyard avec ses gardes et les tueurs à ses trousses en bordure du souk, où la foule était moins dense. Il était temps pour Talia et son équipe d'agir. L'immortelle dégaina discrètement son pistolet et s'approcha encore de sa cible. Elle ressentit le buzz d'Ibrahim et pesta car selon le plan il ne devait pas être si près d'elle mais couvrir son flanc gauche. Pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer pour l'instant. Seule l'action comptait.  
Un couloir de tir se dégagea soudain, exactement tel qu'elle l'avait prévu. Elle leva son arme, ôta la sécurité… le coup partit, son bruit en grande partie couvert par le brouhaha du marché. Talia était une tireuse d'élite qui s'entraînait depuis l'apparition des armes à feu. Jamais elle ne manquait son coup. Mais en l'occurrence c'est un âne surchargé de ballots divers qui reçut la balle dans la jambe et qui s'écroula.  
L'Immortelle se tourna, livide de colère, vers Ibrahim qui venait de lui faire rater son tir.  
-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Talia. Cet homme peut éviter la guerre à ce pays. Le tuer n'arrangera rien.  
-C'est un traître, il doit payer ! C'est justement s'il s'en sort qu'il causera la guerre.  
  
  
Elle repoussa violemment le Touareg et courut après sa cible qui s'éloignait rapidement, alertée par la détonation. La discrétion n'était plus de mise, l'homme n'était qu'à deux pâtés de maisons de son ambassade où il deviendrait intouchable ! En bousculant les badauds, Talia risqua un tir direct, malgré les civils qui passaient dans rue. Son champ n'était pas dégagé, mais elle toucha tout de même l'homme à la jambe et abattit l'un de ses gardes du corps. Cette fois, les coups de feu s'étaient nettement entendus, et les gens fuyaient la rue ensanglantée en hurlant.  
Sa ligne de mire libre de tout obstacle lui offrait enfin la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle traquait depuis si longtemps. Les conditions étaient parfaites. Mais curieusement, elle entendit la détonation avant de presser la détente. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile et ce n'est qu'en s'effondrant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait elle-même reçu une balle dans le cœur. En expirant, elle vit du coin de l'œil Ibrahim, celui qu'elle croyait fidèle, aider le traître à se relever et à fuir.  
  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, la première guerre mondiale se déclenchait. Elle ne fut pas la cause d'un fait unique ou d'un homme seul, mais lorsque cette partie du globe s'enflamma à son tour, tout ce qui comptait pour Talia fut détruit. Sa famille d'alors, ses amis, sa vie orientale. Dans sa rage et devant son impuissance à faire changer le cours des choses, l'ancienne esclave focalisa sa haine sur sa tentative d'assassinat manqué, et sur celui qui en était la cause.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][10]

  
  
  
  
**Maroc, base de Talia, de nos jours**  
  
  
  
De retour dans sa cellule, Demeos venait de raconter les derniers événements à ses amis lorsque les gardes vinrent les chercher tous les trois. Solidement ligotés, ils furent conduit dans la grande salle obscure d'où Demeos revenait.  
Ibrahim y était déjà, enveloppé dans son éternel burnous bleu, l'air aussi royal que s'il était le maître des lieux. A son tour, Talia fit son apparition. D'un signe de tête, elle les fit tous libérer et renvoya ses miliciens.  
Les Immortels restèrent interdits, silencieux, attendant de voir ce qui allait arriver. Comme nul ne parlait, Demeos, le porte-parole habituel, prit la parole.  
-Talia, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu attends de nous ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors ?  
-C'est simple. Je vais me battre contre Ibrahim, ici présent, qui m'a fait plus de tort qu'il ne le sait lui-même. Vous serez mes témoins, à l'ancienne mode.  
  
  
Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle dégaina le fin cimeterre qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Poussant un long soupir, le Touareg pacifiste à qui on avait laissé ses armes les sortit à son tour.  
Il portait deux wakisashis rétractables dissimulés dans ses larges manches, qui lorsqu'ils étaient déployés faisait comme une extension mortelle de ses bras. Il se mit en garde, selon sa façon très particulière et déconcertante, à savoir dos à l'adversaire.  
Demeos était très nerveux. Il ne savait quel niveau Talia avait atteint avec le temps, et il ne l'avait jamais vue toucher à une lame de son « vivant ». Elle ne devait pas être mauvaise, pour avoir survécu autant que lui, mais en revanche il connaissait très bien Ibrahim. Même s'il évitait les combats, il avait développé des techniques uniques qui déstabilisaient le plus aguerri de ses adversaires. Il avait été Derviche à un moment de sa vie et avait créé un mélange unique de danse sacrée et de combat à l'arme blanche avec ses sabres japonais. Une combinaison redoutable !  
Le Touareg avait commencé à tourner sur lui-même et autour de Talia, de plus en plus vite. Ses lames à bout de bras défiant l'Immortelle de l'approcher, ses voiles bleus se soulevant en rythme autour de lui, il devenait une toupie vivante, une toupie mortelle, une toupie de guerre.  
  
  
Malgré son sang-froid, Talia n'était pas rassurée. Elle croyait connaître son adversaire, mais ne l'avait encore jamais vu combattre ainsi… Toutefois, maintenant que le duel était commencé, elle ne pouvait que le continuer. De la pointe de son cimeterre, elle tenta une approche, mais sa lame ripait et était déviée avant de pouvoir pénétrer le tourbillon bleuté.  
Soudain, tout s'accéléra encore, lorsque Ibrahim passa à l'attaque. Il inversa son sens de rotation, contourna l'Immortelle à une vitesse incroyable et frappa de ses deux sabres simultanément. Une lame fut parée par celle de Talia, bretteuse effectivement aguerrie par l'âge, mais l'autre l'aurait frappée de plein fouet si Demeos n'était pas intervenu. Il s'était jeté entre son ami et son ancienne maîtresse et son glaive était arrivé juste à temps.  
-Demeos, ne t'en mêle pas ! jeta Talia.  
-Mais...  
-Elle a raison Demeos, cela ne m'amuse guère, mais il faut que nous réglions ça, c'est notre loi.  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Vous êtes mes amis et...  
-Justement, respecte ce que nous respectons.  
-Non, Ibrahim, je ne te laisserai pas la tuer maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée.  
-C'est elle qui est venue me chercher, tu le sais.  
-Oui et bien… Talia, renonce à ce meurtre… Rejoins-nous, nous quêtons pour connaître le but du Jeu. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous battez pas.  
Apparemment insensibles à son discours, les combattants se fixaient toujours, le regard haineux, même celui du Touareg. Comprenant qu'il ne les ferait pas changer d'avis, Demeos se mit en garde aux côtés de Talia.  
-Tu m'affronterais, Demeos ? Tu es mon ami, pourtant. J'ai la réponse à tes questions, à nos questions, et que sais-tu de cette femme ? En 2000 ans elle a eu le temps de bien changer.  
-Laisse moi le temps de la redécouvrir alors. Ne la tue pas.  
-Moi, je veux bien, mais pas si je dois vivre en me demandant en permanence si elle n'est pas dans mon dos avec ses chiens de guerre à vouloir se venger d'une mort qu'elle n'a pas pu donner.  
-Si tu m'avais laissé prendre la vie de ce traître, enchaîna Talia, combien d'autres auraient été épargnées ? Tu le paieras d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Elle se fendit brutalement en avant et déchira un pan du burnous du Touareg. Aussi soudainement qu'il s'était suspendu, le combat reprit. Demeos ne se résignait pas à attaquer, se contenant de protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait Talia contre la pluie de coups dirigée contre elle, et l'exercice était difficile.  
Talia était adroite, Demeos encore plus, mais même à eux deux ils ne pouvaient faire face à la tornade qu'était Ibrahim au combat. Le Crétois reçut un coup dans le ventre du plat d'un sabre, qui se contenta de le repousser sans dommage hors de portée tandis que l'autre lame, dans le même mouvement, esquivait le cimeterre de Talia et lui tranchait la tête.  
Horrifié, Demeos vit la tête de celle qu'il avait aimé rouler, comme tant d'autres avant elle, victime de sa propre haine et de leur instinct contre nature.  
La salle était étroite et basse, ses larges murs de pierre renvoyèrent longuement l'écho du quickening que la promiscuité fit se répartir entre tous les Immortels présents.  
  
  
Lorsque ce fut passé et que Mary-Ann et Stibilpa ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent Ibrahim, allongé au sol, le glaive de Demeos sous la gorge.  
-Elle n'avait aucune chance dans un duel contre toi, tu le savais. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
-Même moins bonne combattante que moi, si je ne m'étais pas défendu c'est elle qui m'aurait décapité. Je sais que c'était ton amie autrefois, mais crois-moi, je doute que tu aies apprécié la femme cruelle et cynique qu'elle était devenue.  
-Tu disais avoir la réponse à nos questions. J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Donne-nous ta conclusion. Ensuite, je te tuerai peut-être.  
-Je sais, et tu n'y peux rien. C'est en toi, plus profondément que tu le crois. Regarde-nous. Nous nous croyions pacifistes, toi le premier, et tu me menaces de ton arme alors que tu sais très bien que je peux moi-même te tuer avant que tu aies le temps d'expirer l'air que tu viens d'inspirer.  
  
  
En disant cela, il roula de côté, attrapa le poignet de Crétois qu'il tordit jusqu'à lui faire lâcher son glaive. Il se retrouva debout, à quelques pas, et rendit, poignée en avant, l'arme à son ami.  
-Restons calmes, civilisés, et parlons. Mais ailleurs. Les gardes ne sont pas encore intervenus, j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ][11]

  
  
  
  
**Au large de Venise, sur le bateau de Demeos**  
  
  
  
Les Immortels étaient à nouveau réunis dans le carré du bateau isolé au milieu de la baie, au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de l'Histoire. L'ambiance cependant était bien différente. Leur mésaventure avait jeté un froid entre eux. Demeos surtout était nerveux, la main sur la garde de son glaive.  
Ibrahim prenait son temps. Lorsque enfin il parla, tous étaient à nouveau suspendus à ses lèvres, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient dû aller le chercher au fond du désert lors de sa précédente tentative.  
-Donc, comme je vous le disais, je me suis penché sur l'aspect scientifique de la question, et j'ai peut-être une explication à fournir. Vous vous rappelez Darwin et sa théorie de l'évolution ? Tu es un peu jeune pour l'avoir connu, Mary, mais moi je m'en souviens bien. Cela a fait pas mal de bruit à l'époque. Je pense que sa loi s'applique à nous, et à beaucoup plus que nous. Nous la vivons parfois difficilement, mais il faut convenir que l'Immortalité est un atout qui donne à une espèce un avantage évolutif majeur. Une race immortelle, voilà de quoi affronter les plus grands défis, comme la conquête spatiale, l'exploration extrême de notre planète et des autres à conquérir… D'après moi, nous sommes rares parce que nous sommes un test, un brouillon. Nous nous battons comme le font certains animaux avant l'accouplement pour déterminer quel est le plus fort. Celui-là seul a le droit de se reproduire.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant !  
-Non en effet, nous sommes ici à plus long terme. Les mortels s'occupent de la technique, des sciences, ils n'ont – théoriquement – pas besoin de se battre. Nous sommes la force et le combat. Nous sommes leur futur, lorsque nous fusionnerons. L'humanité, nous compris, a atteint le point où il ne suffit pas d'être le plus fort pour triompher. Il faut peut-être être le plus intelligent, ou le plus rusé, ou le plus cruel, le plus traître, le plus juste... Nous devons survivre à long terme, et seul le meilleur d'entre tous survivra. L'épreuve est d'un niveau bien supérieur à toutes celles de la nature, c'est un examen des grandes écoles comparé à une simple lutte pour un territoire ou pour une femelle. Avec le temps, nous nous battons pour mille partenaires, pour mille territoires. La sélection est rude. Mais là où nous cherchions probablement dans la mauvaise direction, c'est en disant qu'il ne peut en rester qu'Un. Je crois que c'est vrai, mais en plus de cela, il ne peut en rester qu'Une.  
Le dernier et la dernière ne pourront se battre, ils seront le nouveau couple originel, ce sera le début d'une nouvelle ère de l'humanité. Ils pourront alors avoir des enfants, et ils supplanteront à terme les simples mortels. Les humains seront Immortels, ils pourront faire face à leur destin en étant mieux armés contre lui. Alors les combats cesseront, alors les enfants naîtront, alors nous aurons atteint notre but. La fin justifie les moyens, dussions-nous nous entretuer.  
  
  
Lorsqu'il se tut, un silence surnaturel tomba sur le bateau. Mary-Ann ferma les yeux, Stibilpa sortit en courant tandis qu'en parfait synchronisme, Demeos et Ibrahim dégainèrent leurs armes.  
  
Il ne peut en rester qu'un, c'est inéluctable, mais c'est pour le bien de toute l'humanité...  
  
  
  
  
  
**- The End -**  
  
  


  
  


Cette nouvelle vous a plu ?  
Vous pouvez [m'envoyer un mail][12] pour en parler.  
Vous pouvez aussi [la télécharger ici][13]  
au format Word, zippé.  
  
Je vous demande simplement de ne pas la rediffuser sans mon autorisation. 

   [1]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#02',expdate)
   [2]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#03',expdate)
   [3]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#04',expdate)
   [4]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#05',expdate)
   [5]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#06',expdate)
   [6]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#07',expdate)
   [7]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#08',expdate)
   [8]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#09',expdate)
   [9]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#10',expdate)
   [10]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#11',expdate)
   [11]: javascript:SetCookie('marquepagevenise','vieavenise.htm#12',expdate)
   [12]: mailto:fjeorge@caramail.com
   [13]: vieavenise.zip



End file.
